User blog:Love and Krieg/Muh items
Archive of stuff I''' came up with many days(august ago) EMT Medical Kit A more advanced medikit that contains more items and can be used more then your basic over the counter items. These medikits are usually used by highly trained field medics Level required: 10 Cost:100 Heals: Full hp What it does: It can be used as long as there is "ammo" for it. It can be refilled at ammo dumps. Refilling takes the time it takes to heal someone. Heal time: Long time( so it isn't op, like 2 or 3X the time it takes for a normal medikit.) Block of meat Item desc: "The allure of tasty meat goes well beyond the grave..." Price:10-20 Dmg: None This is an item that takes up the slot a grenade or medikit does. What does this piece of meat do? It is like a pipebomb, when thrown, the zombies will go toward it however, it lasts longer then a pipe bomb because the zombies must eat (destroy it) for the effect to wear off.... It trades dmg for more distraction time.... HP of the meat: 100-200? Quick drying cement Cost: 30 Use: Reinforce those planks! Apply this for added ZBreakable resistance. (basically a block of Zbreakable wall) HP: 20-30 Pros: Can not be broken by survivors Can be used to plug up windows(I hate it when in undead vacation, that one guy busts the window near the boarded up door and letting the zombies in) Cons: Takes time to dry. Requires time to apply (no "just clicking" like the boards) Sandbags "Let them wash upon our walls like waves against rocks, only to be broken up ahahah" Cost: 25 Usage: Near instant walls, used as "near instant cover" or for filling up gaps when you run out of planks. Can be used with planks to form an even stronger wall. HP :More than door. Amount: 2X more then planks Size: 2X2? I dunno, play around with the size/mesh Specialty: It gets harder to knock down as more bags are placed on top of each other since the weight from the bags on top will help weigh it down. The weight and friction would create a hard "wall" Pros: Faster than cement The more the stronger Cons: Weaker than cement Top bag is the easiest to destroy Caltrops Desc "Used to stop Calvary charges, now used to stop crawler charges" Cost: 15-20 Usage: Drops a small "pool" of 7-12 caltrops in an area. The caltrops would then damage any zombies that walk onto it. Dmg: 5 Pros: Used to stop crawler charges and any zombies that can not super jump or used ranged attacks. Sticks into zombies, causing dmg over time (time length: Molotov burn) Cons: Ranged zombies can just snipe Easily spotted Hunters can just jump over it. Barbed Wire Desc: "Blades on strings" Cost: 20-30 Dmg: 15-30 Usage: It is a building item, just like the planks. It damages enemies and trips them when they touch it. Pros Can be strung around Deny area for zombies charges Cons Breaks after being tripped a couple of times Hunters can jump over them Smokers/firebreathers can just snipe. Rope Desc: "I've got some rope, some quality rope, for a man devoid of hope." Cost: 20 Usage 1. '''Climbing Rope. You must be within 1-5 studs of the area in order to click one "wield'(Like when putting a plank). You need two "wields" if you want to make a climbing rope 2. Tripping Rope After clicking a hot key the rope now trips any zombies that touch it. The "wields" thing applies to this too. 3. Tying Rope The third usage of the Rope. Use it to tie down players or zombies. Break value hp: 6 Pros Many uses Cheap Cons You need to be within 1-10 studs. Grappling Hook Desc : "(insert James Bond theme) Price: 30-40 Usage: This thing can be thrown and picked up again to form a line that you can walk/climb on. Throwing arc=Rambo knife. Pros More range than rope when using Reusable You become like James Bond for like 5 seconds. Cons Cost more. Less uses than rope. Can't tie down fools. Battle Standard Desc" Rally to the flag" Cost: 50-100 Usage: Passively heals survivors that are in your group around it at 1 hp for every (insert large but feasible number) The battle standard inspires those around to keep on fighting. In a 1-15 stud radius. Zbreakable hp: 7 Pros Passively heals Is the same colour as your group colour Encourages groups and group work Cons Can't move Only heals people in your group People be jelly of your awesome banner Can be broken Segway/scooter (what ever floats your boat or is easier to make) Desc: "They see me rollin, they hatin" Cost: 60 Usage: It makes your character move faster. It has an energy bar that drains as you use it and regens, just like a melee weapon. Speed: More than zombie, less than smoker. Pros Fast Cons Can't jump Energy Incendiary grenade Cost: More than grenade Usage: Cause an explosion and a fiery spark.(spark/smoke white phosphorus ) Pros: Explodes like a grenade, deals light fire damage like a Molotov burn Cons: Explosion slightly less than grenade. Thermite Grenade Cost: More than incendiary Usage: Cause an extremely strong fire. Strong enough to wield metal. Pros: Stronger than Molotov Cons: Less AOE than Molotov Category:Blog posts